thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 6
Series 6 was the planned continutation of The Tribe, which was cancelled before going into production. Scripts for the first two episodes were written and eventually released as bonus material on The Complete Series Five DVD box in 2006. Development Production on Series 5 completed in March of 2003 and the finale aired on September 6. Following this, Raymond Thompson invited writers, some of whom came from England, to a story conference in the South Island. He had plans of shooting footage there for the new series and showed them Arrowtown, a picturesque town surrounded by a mountain range.Keeping the Dream Alive Chapter Nineteen Ray met with Australian broadcasters who were interested in acquiring The Tribe and considered participating in Series 6. However, they were prevented from taking the series because it would need a "C" classification, which is was not granted due to its "gritty" elements. Meanwhile, the Controller of Channel 5 felt that the series was beginning to outgrow the premise of young people surviving without adults. The series was still targeted at young people, but the actors were growing up. However, Channel 5 was interested in a sequel to The Tribe which Ray had been developing, which targeted a younger audience. Thus, Ray decided to place Series 6 on hold while he produced The New Tomorrow. Plot In Raymond Thompson's plan for Series 6, the Mall Rats would be washed ashore on a mysterious land after a storm at sea. The main arc would be about the Mall Rats working to overthrow the Privileged, a new tribe who desired to create perfection through a master race. Their leader was the unstable, brooding and volatile Flame. Harmony, scheming and devious, was his lover and deputy. Missing characters taken by the Technos, like Bray, would be reintroduced and reunited with the Mall Rats. It would be revealed that they had been traded as slaves by the Technos and were now Discards serving the Privileged. Amber and Bray would pick up their relationship. Lex and Ebony would "power broke and gain control" and Lex would become infatuated with Harmony. An informant would present "surprising evidence about the true origins of the virus", which would lead the Mall Rats back to their homeland and the Eagle Mountain military base. Rehashed ideas Many of the ideas for Series 6 were originally ideas for the first series. They were instead used in the spin-off The New Tomorrow and the novels A New World and A New Dawn. There were plans to tie Series 6 in with The New Tomorrow by featuring the cave paintings in the series. In initial out-takes for the first series, the Privileged and Flame were intended as a threat to the Locos, with Flame being referred to as a god.Keeping the Dream Alive: More Beginning Out-Takes Cancellation but cancelled before production began. At the conclusion of Series 5, Cloud 9 still had plans to produce a Series 6. With the Series 5 finale airing on September 6, 2003, presumably Series 6 would've began filming late 2003 into early 2004, with a premiere date in the mid to latter half of 2004. All the characters who survived Series 5 were set to return. Rumors speculated that The Guardian, Alice, and KC would've become regulars again, given they were in the last episodes of Series 5. Another rumor speculated that Bray and Ryan would have returned to the series as well. The scripts for the first two episodes were packaged with the PAL DVD release of Series 5. Reason for Cancellation With it's popularity in European countries, particularly in the U.K., Spain, and Germany, many fans were shocked to hear the show had been effectively cancelled. Channel Five, who first aired The Tribe in the U.K. reasoned that the show had deviated from what it was supposed to be about, focusing more on romantic relationships with an aging cast rather than a survivalist show with teenagers. The age of the cast was supposedly another reason. By the time Series 5 had finished, a good portion of the cast were in their late teens to early twenties. The New Tomorrow On September 17, 2005, The New Tomorrow began airing. This spinoff of The Tribe featured a significantly younger cast, around 8-14. It featured "descendants" from characters from The Tribe.The show did not do well and was cancelled after only one season. However, it did take elements from the Series 6 scripts, most notably characters that were to be introduced in Series 6, and adapted them for The New Tomorrow. It would be the last news to come from Cloud 9 or The Tribe for next several years. Novels In 2011, ''The Tribe: A New World'' was released. Many fans effectively consider this the equivalent of Series 6. In 2014, ''The Tribe: A New Dawn'' was released, effectively becoming the equivalent of Series 7. Both novels have been well-received by fans as a solid continuation of the series. Future Projects Aside from the proposed Tribes film, no other projects related to The Tribe have been announced. A considerable number of cast members would go on to appear in various seasons of Power Rangers, as the show's production moved to New Zealand from Los Angeles starting with the 2003 season, Power Rangers Ninja Storm. With the cast now in their late twenties to early-to-mid thirties, as well as many cast members having retired from acting, it's very questionable as to whether or not there will be anymore projects related to The Tribe in the future. References Category:The Tribe